He is my soulmate
by rannybananny
Summary: Something catches Naruto's eye. yaoi. narusasu. yes, i redit it a lil bit
1. Chapter 1

The smoke alarm overtook the most popular pizza place in town, as customers poured out of it. A tuff of blond hair being the only thing visible in the kitchen of smoke.

A voice cut through the sounds of smoke alarms and the fire extinguisher "You're fired!" The manager bellowed out, crossing his arms in disbelief at the mess. Naruto hadn't known the geezer for very long but he guessed that the glint of killer intent in his eyes meant he was serious.

Yes, Naruto Uzumaki was once again unemployed. Sighing in defeat Naruto walked to the back and got his bag out of his locker and headed outside. "The pizza here sucks anyway!" he shouted before walking out the door. The blonde skirted away from the crowned of angry teenagers deprived of a hang out pit. Naruto rounded the corner without making eye contact.

"_I just had to see what that button did huh… it's not like I knew that would happen." _

"_Fired on the first day, Naruto Uzumaki, you are one classy son of a bitch." _Naruto mused.

After walking half a mile towards home, he decided that he'd had enough exercise for one day. No way in hell he was walking the next 10, the point of getting a job was so that he could buy a car, thus, this situation would be non existent.

And that's when it hit him… "Shikamaru has a car!!" He shouted as he tripped over the sidewalk; got up and redirected himself towards the bookstore as if nobody saw that.

"_Yes, all I have to do is wait until he's off work and hitch a ride_!"

Determined, he made his way through the crosswalks and crowds, stopping only when he reached the door of the bookstore.

Some long haired jerk bumped into him… HE DIDN'T EVEN SAY HE WAS SORRY! This annoyed Naruto to no end. "What the hell is your problem!?" he shouted, awarded with only a slight "hn" Naruto could feel his eyebrow twitching. _"I really should teach him how to apologize… but then Granny would be pissed… but if she didn't know…" _Pulled out of his internal battle by the sound of the bookstore door closing he decided to let it go. But not before childishly sticking his tongue out.

"Whatever" he mumbled as he walked to the front of the store._ "Pfft, some people just don't have manners." _Not that Naruto was a model citizen, but at least he had the decency to say sorry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looking around the bookstore I could feel a migraine coming on, but then I caught the sight of the ridiculous pineapple hairdo I was looking for. "Hey Shika! What's up?" he turned around in acknowledgement, but not before rolling his eyes at me.

"Aren't you supposed to be working Naruto?" he asked me with an uninterested expression. "Ahaha, you can talk to the manager about that."

"So, fired again, I think you've broken your record, your grandmother must be proud." He smirked

"Yah, I'll bet she will be, it's just a matter of telling her; but if you want to spare me the child abuse that's bound to come you could get me an application." I said laughing. "Yah so then we can both be jobless." Shikamaru said sarcastically.

"Oh come on, don't you want to spend your youth bonding with me? After all I thought we were friends, but I guess I was wrong!" I jested. "Whatever Naruto, I'll see what I can do. "He forfeited

"Thanks Shika, I knew it was a good idea to be friends with you."

"Unlike you I have work to do, so why don't we get down to business, what do you want?"

"Aww Shika, why do you always assume I want something, maybe I just like spending time with you?" I stated innocently. "Well if that's the case then I suppose I'll be getting back to work." He said rolling his eyes

"Ok ok, so I need a ride and I was hoping you would be a Good Samaritan and give me one."

"What's in it for me?" I should have seen this coming, the day I leave all my cash at home, searching my head for something to offer I remember something he once said to me. _'Your cousin Temari, I think I'm in love.' _

A shit eating grin spread across my face, "I just so happen to be carrying a photo of Temari, I've been meaning to get rid of, but if you give me a ride I wouldn't mind letting you take it off my hands."

Shikamaru froze for a second and it was then I knew I had him hooked.

"I suppose there is no harm in giving you a ride." He hesitantly answered back. "I get off in a half hour, just read a magazine till then."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto lazily headed over to the magazine section, not that he was really into the latest gossip or anything, it was just a hell of a lot better than reading a book. Skimming over the headlines in hopes of finding something half decent he was finding nothing but the newest celeb drama and how to get bikini ready.

When something caught his eye, not a magazine, no, but the most beautiful person he had ever set his eyes on, short ebony hair, creamy porcelain skin, and slender feminine hands; but what really drew Naruto's attention was the set of coal black eyes and lips he absolutely had to get a taste of.

To his surprise her chest was amazingly flat, bringing him to the conclusion that this angel was indeed, a boy.

Unfazed by this Naruto picked up a random magazine and flipped it open, not really reading but staring out the corner of his eye as the raven gracefully placed the newest books on the shelves. Ah yes this was definitely the person Naruto wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

There he goes reaching up again to reach the highest shelf, revealing a sliver of milky white skin. At this Naruto could feel something coil in his stomach, the point he was in a bookstore was Not. Helping.

"I think my gaydar is going off." Shikamaru said out of nowhere.

"did you materialize just to tease me?" Naruto asked in annoyance.

"No, I'm just over here to make sure your eyes don't get stuck like that." Shikimaru monotoned.

"shut up bastard, I can look as long as I want, I have rights." He semi yelled (making sure his new love couldn't hear him)

"Yah?? On what grounds?"

That was a question Shikamaru would regret asking.

"That person and I are destined to be together, WE'RE SOULMATES!!!"

Shikamaru blinked a few times as to silently question if he heard that right. Naruto Uzumaki, the guy who lost not one but two jobs in the past month, has decided to make a claim on Sasuke Uchiha, the son of Fugaku Uchiha, the most well known business man in the area rumored to have workings underground all in all a very scary guy.

Yes, he most definitely heard correctly.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're and idiot." Shikamaru said as he started trudging back to the front counter with a disbelieving look on his face. _'I seriously hope he's joking.' _He thought as he left the moron to his eye rape. _'I'm not missing this train wreck for the world.' _

Thus Shikimaru calmly took a seat to observe how this played out. '_I wonder what the Uchiha will say when he finds out...god Naruto you aren't obvious at all, the idiot probably doesn't realize the magazine is upside-down.' _

"Shikamaru, I need you to run into the back and help Neji with the new arrivals." Stated his boss

'_I suppose you will have to go it alone Naruto.' _With that Shikamaru went to the back muttering a simple "troublesome"

-----I'M A LINE-----

The small sliver of skin disappeared as the raven god finished stocking the shelf, gliding past Naruto towards the check out counter, the raven took a seat. Without thinking Naruto walked to the counter and put the magazine up in hopes he could talk to his future lover. Because by any means necessary he **would **be Naruto's.

The pail man picked up the magazine and gave Naruto an odd look, and without a word rang it up giving Naruto a view of his purchase. '_Shit! … I must look like a total moron! A BRIDAL magazine!?' _ In that moment Naruto did what he does best. ~He made an ass of himself~ "I'm here shopping for my sister!" _'Sister? You don't have a sister, shit what if he wants to meet her in the future!?' "_She's not really my sister but a good friend!"

"Will that be everything?" The blonde was so wrapped up in his panic attack it took a full minute for the brunette's words to sink in. Quickly looking around for anything he could purchase to buy him more time, he picked up a small frog purse and put it on the counter. "I need to buy this too!"

--------OMG ANOTHER ONE-------

'_Why do I always get stuck ringing up the freaks?'_

Sasuke scanned the item and started to tell the strange blonde what his total was when he looked up and noticed the boy staring at him. "Is there anything else?" he asked. Naruto looked at Sasuke from under his eyelashes trying to look seductive in his own weird way and asked "What would you suggest?"

"Well the children's section is over that way, I'm sure you can find something suitable over there." Sasuke stated pointing to the back end of the store. '_When I told Kakashi I wanted a job this is not what I was referring to, this guy's crippling social awkwardness is astounding.' _

"Don't belittle my intelligence, ill have you know that I got to skip the first grade!"

"Yes that would explain it, if you don't have any other business that will be 8.79 please." Sasuke drawled. Naruto slammed the wad of one dollar bills and coins down on the counter and shot a challenging look towards his '_angel ' _

Sasuke looked down at the money and counted it noticing he miscalculated the amount he put on the counter. "You're a dollar over." Sasuke said handing Naruto a dollar bill back. "Oh, yeah I knew that. It was a tip." Naruto told him leaning on the counter in his attempt to look cool for his future bride. "Whatever." Sasuke mumbled slipping the bill into the cash register seeing that this guy wasn't going to let him refuse it if he tried. "So, I never caught your name. Mine's Naruto." He said with a big grin, he'd hoped that if he reached his hand across the counted the boy would shake it giving him a chance to see if his skin was really as soft as it looked. "hn" Sasuke grunted with dispassion, ignoring the extended hand.

Sasuke placed the items in a plastic bag and handed it to 'Naruto' "have a nice day." He mumbled walking to the back hoping that he would never have to see that loser again.

'_Uzumaki's do not give up!'_

"hold on a second." Naruto said as he grasped onto Sasuke's wrist, and there he stood faced with piercing black eyes, realizing that he hadn't planned anything to say. As if hearing naruto's internal plead for help Shikimaru turned up.

" Yo Naruto, why don't you go wait in the car while I finish up." Shikamaru suggested tossing the keys at Naruto. Naruto barely caught the keys with the tip of his fingers and turned to back to see the empty space his raven was supposed to be filling.

-----AMAZING LINE BREAK-----

Shikimaru got into the car only to find Naruto slowly craning his head towards him. "Shikamaru, we're buddies right?" Naruto said with a devious smile. " I already hate where this is going." Shikamaru sighed.

----

So there I was squatting behind a dumpster waiting for my beloved to arrive home.


End file.
